I. Field
This invention relates to a single use, disposable bag to be used for cleaning animals.
II. Background
The current practices for cleaning pets such as dogs, cats or any animals have many disadvantages for animals and for their caretakers.
A disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal with water is that a basin, a bathtub or the like is required in order to bathe the animal indoors. This leaves the caretaker with the job of cleaning the dirt and pet hair that is left behind when the bathing of the animal has been completed.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that bathing an animal in a bathtub or the like can be a difficult, dangerous and messy task if the animal is unruly, does not want to be bathed and tries to escape from the basin. Often the pet will slip and fall or scratch the caretaker when trying to escape.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that it can be a dangerous, painful or harmful experience for geriatric animals when they must be lifted into a basin as they may slip and fall or experience pain from being lifted.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that if an unruly animal escapes from the basin, it creates an additional task of cleaning water, soap, dirt and pet hair from every area to which the pet has traveled.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that the animal will often shake its fur when wet, spraying the caretaker and bathing area with water, shampoo, or flea bath and wasting those substances.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that it creates a stressful situation for many pets and their owners.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that the bathing must take place near a water source and cannot be done spontaneously, at any location.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that it requires more than one product to bathe a pet, including a basin, a liquid shampoo and a towel or drying device.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that it requires a four step process for shampooing: Wetting the animal with water, applying the shampoo, rinsing the pet and then drying the pet with a towel or air dryer.
A disadvantage of cleaning an animal with a spray-on dry shampoo or a spray-on wet shampoo is that of exposing the animal and the caretaker to the fumes of the spray shampoo.
Another disadvantage of cleaning an animal with a spray-on dry shampoo or spray-on wet shampoo is that the caretaker is left with the job of cleaning the towel that is used to rub the shampoo into the coat of the animal and the job of cleaning the pet hair that is left behind.
Another disadvantage of using liquid shampoo in combination with wetting an animal is that it is an especially difficult and messy task with larger animals.
A disadvantage of a reusable pet washing device such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,064 is the need to clean the apparatus of pet hair and dirt after the animal has been bathed.
A disadvantage of a reusable pet washing device such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,328 is the storage room required to keep the washing apparatus.
A disadvantage of using a wet bath to kill fleas or other parasites is that the animal may not stay in the bath long enough to receive the appropriate amount of treatment.
A disadvantage of applying skin absorptive medicament to an animal is that animals are frequently moving and making it difficult for a caretaker to apply the substance to an animal.